Getting to know
by Y2Holly-ic
Summary: Set after Trish & Y2J vs Molly & MH, Main Characters Molly&Chris, other characters Trish, Christian, Jacquline, Victoria, all fun :D


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. I have no control whatever both of the main characters or any of the supporting characters,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked out of the Women's locker, saying goodbye to a few of the women, her opponent on-stage but actually one of her best friends in real life, Trish Stratus, quickly catches up to her for a quick chat.

"Hey nice match out there," The blonde told her

"Thanks, you and Jericho there...you two really had a connection." She said dryly

Trish grinned and placed both of her hands on each of Molly's shoulders

"Hey I told you, Im already involved with another man, and plus...rumors going on around the Lockerroom is that _you _have a crush on him." She said, grinning wide at Molly's expression. She sat there with her jaw dropped down and quickly pulling Trish to the corner of the room.

"You listen to me, I dont know where _you_ got that information, and whatever they day..."

She glances side to side

"...oh god theyre right..."

She said, quickly avoiding Trish, who was left giggling and clutching her stomach, walking back to one of the lockers and sitting by one of the Veteran Divas, Jacqueline.

"Wow Jackie! you were right, I mean I thought she had a thing for Gregory Shane, but wow! Jericho?" She giggles again, Jacquline facing her and grins wide

"Told ya! Girl's face got all red when Chris slapped that big ass of hers on your match earlier. I hadnt seen so much red cheeks since The Great Ass Spanking of '84."

Trish laughs so loud she snorts outloud like a pig and got everyones attention in the locker, Dawn Marie and Nidia, who were usually the loudest girls chatting around in the locker sat dead silent, eyes locked at Trish, Jacqueline quickly opened her mouth.

"Gas...its was just...gas."

The silence lasted for about another second before they resumed back to their activites, Jacqueline handed Trish a napkin for her nose as both begin to chat again

"So ok, What are we gonna do now?"

Trish stays silent for a moment, placing her fingers on her chin and thinks

"Im gonna hook them up together...get them on a date."

Jackie this time laughs and retorted "Molly? Virgin Molly? Pure and Wholesome Molly out on a date with a party animal? Ho!" She keeps laughing and pounds the locker door

"No, no come on! get serious. Im willing to place a bet that they will both end up in bed by the end of the month." She said looking smug.

"Girl you got yourself a bet...what about the rest of these bitches here? Do I take bets on them too?" She asked, looking at the women around them.

Trish looks at them too. She looks at Ivory happily chatting with Victoria. Hmmm... she thought to herself.Ive and Vickys gonna be cool with this so their pretty safe. She then looks at Dawn and Nidia. Dawn's mouth opens wider than her legs does...and so does Nidia's so their both no's... She sees Lita chatting with Lilian and Stacy Their fine...Stacy, fine...Jazz and Gail Kim fine... She then turns back to Jackie

"Ok, everyone in the lockerroom but Dawn and Nidia. Remember, both of them have to have sex by the end of the month or I win." She grins

"Oh dont worry, I know our little Jolly Molly and unlike most of the women here, itll be hard getting her on her back... Im sure you'll lose this bet"

Both women shake hands as Trish leaves the locker to go to the parking lot. The lucky thing about this bet was the she, Molly and Victoria usually share rooms, so talking and setting Molly up in this date will be easy. She grabs her rolling bags and set out for the parking lot, she takes the elevator to the second floor of the parking lot. She spots Molly there, looking through her pockets for her keys, Trish moves down so she doesnt see her. Molly's car sped away as Trish stood back up and opened her car, someone touches her in the shoulder as she jumps and yells

"ahhh!"

The figure moved back and looked at her

"Damn Trish, its me Vicky, i need a ride to our room"

Trish sighs in relief and unlocked the door

"Sure, hop on in, ive got something for us to do anyway."

So for 20 minutes, They drove throught downtown and into their hotelrooms, Trish explaining Victoria about Jacqueline and Molly and Chris and how they were going to get them on the date, Victoria gives them their bet too as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Like, oh my god! Chris and her? c'mon! Molly wouldnt dare--"

"Wouldnt dare what?"

Trish and Victoria froze, seeing Molly walk up to them carrying some boxes of pizza, Trish quickly thought of something to say while Victoria opened her mouth

"Wouldnt dare eat all the pizzas without us!"

Trish grinned and went into the room, a medium with three beds, Molly setting the boxes of pizza on one of them and grabbed a bucket.

"Im just going to go across the hall for some ice, dont eat without me hehe..."

Molly leaves them as Victoria closed the door.

"Oh my god, This is soo fun Trish! But are you sure she has a crush on him?"

"Om like, totally! she told me in the hallway..it was so funny, but I really want her to be happy."

"Aww thats so sweet Trish, You take care of her, but who takes care of asking Chris? I mean..he doesnt like to talk to Divas you know?"

Trish pouts her lips again and thinks

"We will think of that tomorrow...tonight its all about pizza, wine coolers and scary movies..cmon, we have a slumber party to prepare for."

With that both women got the room ready, dressing up in their pajamas and started the movie, each of them doing each others make up and falls asleep, Trish in particular looked at Molly, who was sleeping, having no idea what will happen tomorrow...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you all think? This will be my first series here on FF, and thank you all for taking the time to read it )


End file.
